The method of attaching a leader to a fishhook differs with the shape of the so-called eye at the shank end of the fishhook, so that various attaching methods are conventionally available.
These methods include, for example, a method of firmly attaching a leader to a fishhook by placing the leader close to the shank end of the fishhook along the shank, and winding a thin thread around the leader and the shank. In this method, the wound thin thread is thereafter treated, for example, by manually tying the leading end and the terminal end of the thread together, or by covering the winding of the thread directly with adhesive or synthetic resin.
With the prior art described, however, the leading and terminal thread ends must be tied together invariably by a manual procedure as mentioned above, so that this has been an obstacle to the automation of the manufacturing process. Furthermore, fishhooks of smaller size require a great skill for the thread tying procedure.
On the other hand, the procedure for covering the thread winding with adhesive or the like is suited to the automation of the manufacturing process since the thread need not be tied manually. In this case, however, it is likely that the thread winding will loosen while the applied adhesive solidifies from the state of a gel. This results in the drawback of impairing the joint strength between the leader and the fishhook.